


Puffy Wuffy Cloud

by FroppyKomori



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FroppyKomori/pseuds/FroppyKomori
Summary: A short Charlie/Vaggie about Charlie giving Vaggie a pet. Inspired by a post on Tumblr.





	Puffy Wuffy Cloud

Sneaking her way through the hotel lobby, looking quite like a criminal to everyone who saw her but didn’t care enough to ask, Charlie giggled sweetly as she thought about the look Vaggie would have on her face when presented with the little bundle of joy she had in her arms.

A bundle of joy that was honestly quite difficult to procure considering most animals tended to be a bit…aggressive. But not Cloud! Cloud was as sweet as they can be. True it wasn’t exactly a high bar but the sentiment still stands.

Ducking her way into the elevator, Charlie pressed the button for the penthouse suite her and Vaggie shared together before letting out a sigh of relief.

“Operation ‘Surprise Vaggie’ is going well so far. I just know she’s gonna love you, yes she will, yes she will.” The princess of hell cooed to the tiny bundle in her arms when the elevator suddenly dinged and came to a stop.

Once again adapting a stealthy persona (which is about the equivalent of a giraffe trying to cross a busy intersection without being noticed) she made her way over without incident, mainly because there was no one in the hall, to the big double doors of her and Vaggie’s home.

With a smile so wide it would be painful to anyone else, she slowly and cautiously brought up a pale and dainty hand then knocked with such a force even the Hulk would be proud of.“VAGG-Eeee!!”

Only to get hit in the face with a door and be knocked to the ground.

“ANGEL I SWEAR TO GOD TE VOYA ARRANCARTE LA CABEZA Y DA LO A TU CERDO PARA COMER!! AND I DONT MEAN THE ONE ON YOUR SHOULDERS!!!

Charlie rubs her face with one hand while still holding onto Cloud with the other. "Hi to you too, hun.” She glared/pouted at her girlfriend.

The look of regret on Vaggie’s face was enough for the princess to forgive her, it was as if she kicked a puppy, though she did kinda do the equivalent of that.

“CHARLIE?! Babe I’m so sorry, I thought- Angel was- I’M SO SORRY!” the moth demon rushed to help the poor girl who defiantly never did anything to deserve a door to the face from a stranger let alone her girlfriend.

“I’m fine but the baby-”

Vaggie’s brain: THE BABY?!

Charlie quickly and secretly checked on the bundle in her arms. “Oh good, the baby is okay too.” She sighed with relief.

Vaggie’s brain: THE BABY IS OKAY? THE BABY…WHAT BABY?!

“Um, what baby?” Vaggie, the master of social interactions.

“Our baby.” Short and simple and said with the sweetest of smiles.

“Oh god, you didn’t think to talk to me before you went and adopted one!?”

“I wanted to surprise you.” Came the rather shy but incredibly cute reply that one would never imagine coming from someone who held the title Princess of Hell.

She was still holding the tiny bundle that didn’t look baby shaped at all. Then again this was a place of demons and most didn’t look human shaped… Oh shit Vaggie wasn’t ready to raise a demon!

“Charlie, I love you, but I don’t think we’re ready to be parents yet. Please take it back!”

“Wait wha- Oh!” Charlie’s look of confusion turned into one of amusement. “Not that kind of baby, silly.” Before being completely overtaken by laughter she handed the bundle over.

Out poked a tiny white head with big ears and small yet gentle eyes. “Oh, a rabbit.” The moth demon felt rather embarrassed.

“It’s for you.” Charlie managed to get out between bursts of laughter “Well, for both of us but mostly you.”

Vaggie’s embarrassment turned to surprise “for me?”

The princess finally calmed down enough to talk normally. “Pets are suppose to be great help when dealing with anger and stress. Plus they’re super duper cute. I named her Cloud.” Charlie once again cooed at the little bunny that was now in Vaggie’s arms. “Yes you’re so cute arent you.”

The name fitted the critter like a glove, it certainly looked like Charlie’s definition of “puffy wuffy.”

Vaggie never had a pet, never had the time, patience, or money to take care of one…but she did desire one dearly as a girl. Back then she was a small girl in a poor family, she didn’t care what it was she just wanted a friend. Maybe if she had one…she wouldn’t have grown up so cold…

Then again, as she looked up and saw those sweet gentle eyes she grew to love, maybe she wouldn’t have met Charlie either. Vaggie couldn’t imagine a life without Charlie. Which was really ironic considering she was already dead. Dead yet at the same time she never felt so alive. It was Charlie’s power over her, one of many. To think how different her life woulda been if she knew this girl during it. Maybe they’d both be living in heaven right now. But who cares about that, anywhere is fine as long as there was Charlie.

“Yoohoo, hell to Vaggie?” Charlie was waving a hand in front of her face.

“Huh?”

“You spaced out on me, where’d you go?”

“Just thinking.”

“About?”

“That even hell is heaven as long as there’s you.”

Not many things could make the incredibly talkative demon speechless but that did the trick. The little red dots on Charlie’s face even grew to twice their size.

“Thank you, I… I always wanted a pet.” Vaggie blushed as she looked down at the critter, smiling softly as it wiggled its nose at her.

“Charlie?!” Suddenly there were arms around her neck pulling her close and another forehead against her own. Vaggie wrapped her free arm around Charlie’s waist, her eyes and sweet smile only inches away.

They weren’t the overly romantic type, especially in public. They didn’t need to kiss or hold hands all the time. Small gestures were always more than enough for them. It never bothered them when some would say they weren’t a real couple if they weren’t trying to get in each other’s pants often. In fact they preferred it this way, it made the times like this, the romantic times, all the more sweeter.

The two stood like that in silence for a good while until Charlie spoke up. “I love you too.”

“I know.” Was Vaggie’s near silent reply as she brought their lips together. The kiss was sweet, gentle, romantic, and very short since Cloud was suffering and struggling to get out from between them.

“Oops, sorry sweetie!” Charlie pleaded for forgiveness while patting the bunny on the head.

“We’re such terrible parents, we almost crushed our baby.” The moth demon laughed.

Charlie narrowed her eyes as she took on a teasing tone. “By the way, what was that about 'not yet’?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Not yet would imply 'one day’.”

“Why are you so annoying?”

“How rude, maybe I will take Cloud back. See how you feel about that.”

“You’d be crying the whole time until I’d go bring them back.”

“You’re right, I would.” Charlie’s frown was comical as she sagged, causing Vaggie to smile once again.

A smile that was very much short lived when they heard yelling coming from the floor below.

“Oh Vaggie, it’s time for Fat Nugget’s 4 o'clock bath!”

“WHY CAN’T NIFFTY DO IT?!” The moth demon growled back.

“Cause she’s busy givin me my 4 o'clock bath.” Angel replied with a smug laugh.

“Voy a matar a ese cerdo.” Vaggie grumbled under her breath causing Charlie, having spent long enough with her partner to catch on to some words and phrases, to gasp.

“Don’t hurt Fat Nuggets!”

“Why would I hurt Fat Nuggets?” The moth genuinely wondered as Charlie shook her head.

“How bout me and Cloud come with you and help out?”

“We can’t bring Cloud to Angel’s room, that’s child endangerment!”

“It can’t be that bad if Fat Nuggets is still okay. Besides, if anything ever happened to my babies.” The princess’ eyes turned a shade darker and the tips of her horns poked out of her hair as she smiled. “I’d skin him alive.”

It was times like these Vaggie was reminded that despite Charlie being hells version of a Disney princess and the kindest demon you’d ever meet. She was still very much a demon.

And damn was Vaggie proud.


End file.
